


Ball of Fire

by HiddenViolet



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dom/Sub, Dom Madeleine Hightower, Dom/sub, Episode: s03e08 Ball of Fire, F/F, F/M, Hurt Patrick Jane, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Protective Madeleine Hightower, Protective Teresa Lisbon, Protectiveness, Spanking, Sub Patrick Jane, Switch Teresa Lisbon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Hightower isn't happy with Teresa choosing to do what Rachel said and she isn't putting up with it.
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon/Madeleine Hightower
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Ball of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, so I watched Ball of Fire the other day and this little bit popped into my head because Hightower pulled a Lisbon and came after the two of them guns blazing. 
> 
> This is a dom/sub universe - where everyone has a classification.

“Theresa, pants down, bend over the table.”

Lisbon whined softly, and Patrick stirred in his spot. He shifted uncomfortably and opened his eyes a little.

“No, Patrick, sweetheart, go back to sleep.”

“What’s going on?”

Hightower sighed and carded a hand through his curls. “Theresa is being punished. She should’ve called for back up and trusted that we would be able to find you in time to save you. If I hadn’t come when I did, you both would’ve been shot.”

Jane hesitated. He was caught between never wanting to see Lisbon get punished and the fact that Hightower was right. If she had waited and called for backup, even if Jane himself had been killed, that would’ve meant she’d be safe. She never would’ve been in a situation where Rachel could harm her.

“Can’t we just say that it was a bad thing and call it good? Why do we have to do around spanking people for just trying to take care of me?”

Hightower pinched the bridge of her nose and focused on not letting Jane win this argument.

“No, love, we need to make sure that Theresa remembers this lesson. We can’t just say it and then call it good. Baby, you know this. I’ve spanked you a _lot_ over the time we’ve spent together, and you always say that it helps you remember what you should be doing.”

“Yeah, but that’s me, and some of those were maintenance. Theresa just needs a stern reminder.” Jane tried to sit up so he wouldn’t have to argue, laying down. Hightower leaned over and helped when she saw that he wasn’t getting anywhere on his own.

“I’m not arguing with you, darling. You don’t have to watch me do it if you don’t want to. We can go into another room, and you can sit quietly until we come back. However, she is getting spanked for this, and I will make sure it never happens again.”

Jane glanced at both of them and sighed. “Alright, please leave, so I don’t have to watch.” He cast his eyes downward and didn’t react as Lisbon left the room. Hightower pressed a kiss to the side of his head, and he didn’t bother to watch her go either.

As the sound of smacks entered the house, Jane gave a small shudder. He couldn’t hardly stand to see Lisbon disciplined, and she so rarely needed it. She usually was even-keeled and by the book. It hurt to think that he was the reason she was in this situation and that he had been why she was trapped in that basement with him. He was startled when Hightower reentered the room, looking stern. It hadn’t been nearly enough time to have gotten through it.

“I know that my favorite sweet sub isn’t downing himself in guilt over someone else’s choice. I know because he and I talked about that, and I don’t put up with anyone putting him down, not even himself. She made a choice to go after you and not call for backup. Right or wrong, that’s still on her. It all worked out in the end, and you both came home safe. That’s what matters, right?”

Jane nodded hesitantly, and Hightower narrowed her eyes.

“Say it, Patrick.”

“Her choices aren’t my fault.”

“Good boy, we’ll be back in a few minutes, and then everything will be forgiven. Alright?”

Jane nodded more confidently and watched as she left the room. He gritted his teeth and tuned out the sound of the smacks and Lisbon’s high-pitched whimpers. He knew that it was almost over as the smacks slowed down, and eventually, they stopped. Jane sighed in relief and waited impatiently for them to come back into the room.

Hightower led a red-cheeked Lisbon into the room. She directed Lisbon to sit down next to Jane, who watched with his keen eyes.

“Now, next time Patrick, I want you to take someone with you when you go to buy fruit.”

Jane made a noise of complaint. “What? I am not doing that. I have my own life, and you can’t have someone with a gun following me around all the time. It would’ve been fine if Rachel hadn’t had a masterplan that worked so well. Besides, she would’ve found another opening. Even if she had to kidnap me directly from your side, she would’ve found some way to get her hands on me.”

“Man, you must be tired as hell. That argument wasn’t nearly as persuasive as some of your others. Weak, half-hearted, and it almost sounded like you might want someone who could protect you all the time following you around.”

He attempted a shrug, which he abandoned almost right away. “I’m tired, in pain, and definitely not at my best. I’ll think up something better when we talk about it later. Besides, these days I hardly go anywhere without one of you anyway. I’m with either of you at night and with someone from the team during the day. There isn’t a lot of time where I don’t have someone qualified to shoot a bad guy with me. She honestly just go lucky.”

Hightower tilted her head and thought. “Alright, I suppose that’s true. You need to be more careful, though. Don’t be taking too many chances, and you go with Lisbon as much as possible. You are way too submissive to be out on your own when so many people want you dead.”

“Oh, it can’t have been that many.” Jane threw in one of his carefree grins that said he was a little delighted about that part.”

“Pretty much anyone who has ever talked to you, been arrested by you, or worked with you wanted you dead. I don’t want any of them getting the chance.”

“Yeah, but it’s not like she got the chance, you know. You guys always manage to rescue me.”

Hightower gave him a stern look. “We aren’t infallible, and even if you’re alive, you certainly aren’t fine. You have a dozen marks from her torturing you. Your movements are so stiff, and you are in a lot of pain. That’s not okay, for any reason. Just be more careful, for us, please?”

Jane held her eye for a moment and then gave a single nod to show that he knew what she was saying to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or Kudos if you liked it.


End file.
